A la recherche du chaton
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Lorsque les deux jeunes gens partent la recherche d'un chaton noir...


**A LA RECHERCHE DU CHATON**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Lawful drug / Legal drug  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, hormis ceux qui ne sont pas aux Clamp.  
Note : Première fic sur ce manga. A la base pour un défi lancé sur mon premier forum. Mais finalement beaucoup de retard et donc... °arrête ses explications. toute façon personne ne le lit°  
_BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'oubliez pas les review à la fin, hein

* * *

_

Kazahaya remontait la rue, l'air maussade, suivi par Rikuo, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Kakei les avait bien eus cette fois encore...

_¨¨¨¨_

_Kakei avait fait venir Rikuo dans son bureau. Seul.  
__- J'aurais un travail à vous confier. Très bien payé.  
__Le brun était sur ses gardes, les missions proposées par Kakei étaient toujours étranges ou dangereuses. Il ne voulait pas se laisser embarquer dedans, mais Kazahaya ouvrit vivement la porte de l'arrière boutique et se précipita vers le gérant en criant :  
__- J'accepte !  
__Il avait besoin d'argent, et n'avait pas attendu de savoir ce qu'il devrait faire pour accepter. Même si la mission n'était pas pour lui.  
__- Très bien, alors allez-y tous les deux. J'ai envoyé un mail sur le portable de Rikuo avec toutes les informations.  
__- Pourquoi il doit venir aussi ? demanda Kazahaya, sans s'occuper que c'était à Rikuo et non à lui que la mission avait été confiée.  
__De plus, le brun aurait voulu refuser la mission, alors pourquoi le forcer à venir ? Et la paye serait plus grande. La seule réponse fut l'énigmatique sourire de Kakei._

_¨¨¨¨_

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvaient à chercher "un chat noir qui n'était pas un chat", pour le "réconforter avec tout son amour".

- C'est ici, annonça placidement le brun.

Kazahaya regarda autour de lui. Les indications de Kakei les avaient menés au centre du quartier commerçant, dans la plus grande rue marchande. Devant chaque boutique, des jeunes gens, déguisés, qui en vampire, qui en fantôme, qui en monstre, hélaient les passants pour les attirer dans la boutique où ils travaillaient.

- LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Kazahaya, en montrant du doigt une forme dans l'ombre, partit en courant. Rikuo soupira et le suivit. Le premier avait vu un chat noir, paisiblement allongé sous une pancarte, en train de se lécher la patte avant droite. L'animal, voyant le garçon lui foncer dessus, s'était échappé d'un bond et était parti en courant, se faufilant entre les jambes des passants, Kazahaya et Rikuo à sa poursuite. Ou plutôt Kazahaya à sa poursuite et Rikuo à la poursuite de son partenaire.

Ils bousculèrent un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'une large cape noire, portant de fausses dents ensanglantées qui couraient derrière quelqu'un en appelant "Kuro-chaaaaaan". Le Kuro-chan en question, un grand brun aux yeux rouges qui lançaient des étincelles de rage, marchait d'un pas rapide, droit devant lui, l'air exaspéré.

Kazahaya s'arrêta. Il avait perdu de vue le chat. Il lança des regards rapides tout autour de lui, en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

- C'était un vrai chat.

Il se retourna vers Rikuo qui regardait la devanture d'une boutique. Mais oui, l'animal était un vrai chat, or ils devaient trouver un "chat noir qui n'était pas un chat". Kazahaya soupira puis se mit à hurler.

- T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT !

Le brun ne réagit pas. Il montra du menton une petite fille devant la boutique. Elle pleurait. Les deux employés du Green Drugstore s'approchèrent d'elle. La fillette semblait avoir une dizaine d'années. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble noir. Sur sa jupe était fixée une fausse queue de chat recouverte de velours. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un serre-tête noir avec des oreilles de chat et elle portait des gants représentant des pattes de chat et des bottines en fourrure synthétique évoquant le même animal.

- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ? demande Kazahaya

- Mon... mon père est malade et m'a demandé de tenir la boutique avec mon frère, répondit la fillette, retenant le flot de ses larmes. Mais aucun client ne veut venir.

- Nous allons vous aider à attirer les clients !

La fillette regarda Kazahaya avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants. Le jeune homme sourit, pensant sa mission de "réconforter le chat qui n'était pas un chat" presque accomplie. Le chaton en question devait être cette fillette. Il en était sur. Mais pourquoi, alors, la mission avait-elle été confiée à Rikuo avant qu'il n'intervienne ? Rikuo ne pouvait pas savoir s'y prendre avec les enfants, il devait leur faire peur avec son air bourru !

Un garçon, également habillé en chat, s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait à l'entrée. Il était à peine plus vieux que la fillette.

- Ni-san ! Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous aider à faire venir les clients !

Le garçon baissa la tête en soupirant. Sa sœur s'emportait trop vite. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, c'était vrai, mais ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de quoi vous payer.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème. Nous ne travaillons pas pour ça, vous savez.

Kazahaya s'étonna lui-même de ses paroles.

Et c'est comme ça que Kazahaya et Rikuo se retrouvèrent déguisés en chats, à faire la promotion de l'épicerie du père des deux enfants.

Les clients se pressaient devant eux. Surtout des lycéennes et quelques femmes assez jeunes. Très vite, il n'y eut plus assez de produits dans la boutique. Le fils du propriétaire s'approcha, gêné, de Rikuo.

- Rikuo-san ? Pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plait ?

Le grand brun le suivit dans la réserve, laissant Kazahaya seul avec les quelques clientes qui attendaient leurs produits.

- Pourriez-vous m'aider à descendre ces boites s'il vous plait ?

Rikuo s'exécuta. Debout sur une chaise, il descendit la première caisse de son étagère et la tendit au gosse, qui s'empressa de l'apporter dans la boutique.

¨¨¨¨

- Tenez et merci madame.

Kazahaya soupira. Il avait encore plus de travail dans cette épicerie qu'à la pharmacie ! La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et le sourire revint sur le visage de l'employé. Le client s'approcha. Kazahaya le reconnut. C'était le blond déguisé en vampire.

- Vous désirez ?

- De la sauce tomate, s'il vous plait. Beaucoup de sauce tomate.

Kazahaya se retourna et chercha dans les rayons ce que demandait le client. Trouvé. Il montra le pot au client.

- Combien en voulez-vous ?

- Trois pots.

- Autre chose avec cela ?

- Non, ce sera tout.

- Cela fera donc... 1910 yen.

¨¨¨¨

Le gosse continuait de ranger les produits dans les rayons. Il n'y avait pas de clients dans la boutique, et Kazahaya souffla un peu. Le gamin se relevait pour chercher le carton suivant, quand Kazahaya l'arrêta. Il n'allait pas laisser un enfant de douze ans porter des boites si lourdes tout de même !¨  
Il ouvrit la porte de la réserve et entra. Le brun était tout au fond, en train d'empiler des sacs de riz.

- Rikuo, passe la suite.

- C'est le carton sur la chaise. Attention, c'est lourd.

- T'inquiètes pas.

Kazahaya saisit le carton, fit un pas en arrière, sentit qu'il partait en avant sous le poids de la caisse, se pencha en arrière pour rétablir l'équilibre... et fut entraîné par son élan. Il percuta le meuble à étagères derrière lui qui s'écroula sur lui. Le meuble se brisa et tous les produits s'étalèrent sur le sol. Un des montants s'écrasa contre la porte, en condamnant l'accès. Rikuo se précipita pour aider son ami. Il était allongé sur le dos, une jambe coincée sous une étagère, de la sauce chocolat sur le visage et le tee-shirt. La bouteille de sauce, complètement éclatée, gisait à côté de lui.

- Je vais devoir payer tout ça... Adieu ma paye, adieu ma liberté...

- Hey ! Ca va ?

Rikuo s'accroupit à côté de son ami qui se lamentait sur son sort financier. Il poussa la planche pour lui dégager la jambe et regarda s'il était blessé. Juste une égratignure. Derrière la porte, les deux enfants appelaient pour savoir se qui se passait et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la porte.

- Ca va ! Occupez-vous des clients ! leur répondit Rikuo pour qu'ils cessent de brailler.

- Rikuo...

- Quoi ?

- Désolé. C'est de ma faute si on est coincés ici. Et en plus dans ces costumes ridicules...

- On n'est pas coincés ici, la porte est facile à dégager.

- Alors pourquoi tu...

- On a tout le temps. Et je veux savoir une chose.

Disant ces mots, le brun se pencha au-dessus de son partenaire. Leur visages étaient à quelques millimètres. Kazahaya ferma les yeux tremblant. Rikuo passa sa langue sur la joue de son collègue et se releva.

- Chocolat au lait.

- Hein ?

Kazahaya ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Rikuo, à genoux à côté de lui, qui passait lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- La sauce.

Un long moment passa, où les deux jeunes se regardaient sans oser se parler.

- Kudo. Je... peux vérifier... ? souffla le brun

- O-Oui ?

Kazahaya regardait son partenaire, en attendant la suite de sa question. Le brun se pencha à nouveau sur son compagnon, allongé par terre. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous la surprise, Kazahaya allait crier, mais Rikuo profita de ce moment pour approfondir leur baiser.

¨¨¨¨

Au Green Drugstore, Kakei se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du canapé où était allongé Saiga.

- Le "chaton" doit se sentir mieux maintenant.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ?  
Et n'oubliez pas de passer par mon forum (lien dans mon profil) ça me ferait plaisir ! Fanfickeurs et fanfickeuses, je compte sur vous !


End file.
